User blog:StormieCreater/The Vigilantess (Miraculous Fanfic)
Chapter 1 The day a Collège Françoise Dupont was over. Students were exiting the halls and heading out the door. Marinette and Alya were chilling out by the bench, looking at magazines of Adrien. Suddenly, Alya looked in the distance and went into shock. Alya: *whisper* Marinette! Twelve o'clock! Marinette: Alya, it's 3. Alya: No, Adrien at twelve o'clock! Marinette instantly looked straight and saw Adrien leaving. Her heart was pounding so hard, it could've pounded right out of her chest! Suddenly, she saw a girl. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes and freckles. It was Juliette Alexis, Marinette's classmate and friend. She looked like she was giving something to Adrien. Adrien smiled at Juliette and left for his limo. Marinette: *grabs Alya's shirt collar* What did Juliette give to Adrien?! Alya: Girl, I have no idea. I thought Juliette liked Nathanael. Marinette freaked. Alya: Woah, woah! Probably not like that! But it was too late. Marinette ran quickly, and clumsily, to Juliette. When Juliette turned towards Marinette, she paused in her tracks, with an awkward smile on her face. Juliette: Marinette? Marinette: Hi...Juliette! So, uh, about the whole thing! Juliette: What whole thing? Alya backed up Marinette. Alya: Marinette saw you give something to Adrien before he left. Marinette: What was that piece of paper?! An invitation to a date or something?! Juliette: *giggles* No, sillies! I'm handing out invitations for Allie's hockey tryouts! I'm inviting everyone! Including you two! *hands them two invitations* And even if I would hand out a date invitation, it would be to... Then her voice trailed off. Juliette: t-t-to...*nervous face while blushing* Alya and Marinette knew who would be Juliette's secret admirer. Because of their senses in art, Juliette has been crushing on Nathanael for the whole semester. Suddenly, she handed them another invitation. Juliette: Can you give this to Nathanael if you see him? I would do this myself, but I'm too nervous to. Marinette: Sure thing, Juliette! I'll give this to him! Juliette: Thanks a bunch guys! I'll save you a spot tomorrow night to Allie's tryouts tomorrow! *leaves the building* Marinette: I was so convinced it was a date! Alya patted Marinette on her back and led her out the door. Chapter 2 Juliette came to the ice rink after school that day to prepare the seats. She saw Allie out there. She was practicing for the tryouts. Her skills at guiding the puck to the goal were outstanding. Allie: And she shoots! *shoots the puck into the goal* She scores! Woot woot woot! Juliette: Nice one! Allie: Oh, Juliette. I didn't see you there. Juliette: C'mon Allie you know I was here the whole time. Allie: Okay, ya did see me. Juliette: I'm just here arranging seats. You nervous? Allie: Naw! It's only gonna be a few people! Juliette: Uh, about that... Allie: What? Juliette: I invited...the whole school. Allie: What?! Juliette: Well, I just thought- Allie: But Juliette, I can't perform a miracle shot in front of millions of people! I'll get nervous! Juliette: You'll do great. I promise. I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at school! *leaves the stadium* Allie just stared at her best friend. Then afterwards, she tuck a piece of her short blood red hair behind her ear and placed her helmet over her head. Nearby, Chloe and Sabrina were playing a prank. They switched Allie's fresh skates with worn-out ones. Allie put the worn-out ones on and entered the ice. She felt unsteady as she tried to guide the puck near the goal. But, when she shot it, it missed and she landed stomach first on the ice. Her hazel eyes were as wide as saucers. Allie: But..I...but... ???: Looks like a fail shot! She turned around to see Chloe and Sabrina. Sabrina was fake clapping and Chloe was laughing. Chloe: Oh, bravo, bravo! Allie, you got the award for best fail shot in the world! Maybe you aren't cut out to be a hockey player after all! Might as well give up the tryouts! Ah hahahahaha! Allie tried to hold back tears as she angrily shucked off her skates, grabbed her hockey stick, and exited the arena. As she was about to leave, there Sabrina was, holding her own skates. Sabrina: Looking for this?! *smirking* Allie glared at Sabrina and yanked the skates out of Sabrina's hands. She ran as fast as she could to a park bench nearby and sobbed. On the other side of town, Hawk Moth heard Allie's cry. Hawk Moth: Ah, Hockey...the epitome of ice and pleasure. The only worse thing than falling down is being humiliated and having no one to pick you up when you fall. Hawk Moth held out his hand and a butterfly flew in. Then, he turned it black using his power. He released it out of the window. Hawk Moth: Fly away, my evil Akuma, and darken the sole of this persuasive player. Out then, it flew out into Paris. Eventually, it found itself near Allie and disappeared into her hockey stick. Allie looked up with evil in her eyes as a butterfly shaped rim surrounded her eyes. Hawk Moth: Vigilantess, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to make the best goals in hockey you can think of. Everyone you hit becomes your slave. But in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses. Allie: *evil smile* Yes, Hawk Moth. And with those words, she turned into the evil Vigilantess, and plans on getting revenge. TBC... Category:Blog posts